In order to properly maintain clean pool water, the water itself as well as the pool surfaces must be cleaned and kept clean. It is imperative to keep the pool surfaces free from the build up of dirt and debris. Once dirt and/or debris is allowed to settle in on the pool surface, algae forms. A large enough build-up of such algae can cause the pool pH to become unbalanced as well as unstable. Sometimes drastic efforts caused by “dirty” water result in the entire contents of the pool being drained and starting again. As can be appreciated this is an expensive and time consuming process.
Clearly this scenario is most undesirable. Water is wasted and the entire pool surface must be “dry” cleaned to the point of almost being sterilized. This must be done before re-filling the pool with fresh water. Additionally, it takes several days, if not weeks, before the new pool water can be seasoned and once again ready for safe use.
Dry cleaning and emptying and re-filling the pool are clearly drastic and undesirable steps. And, are taken only when necessary. However, such steps readily justify putting diligent efforts into cleaning and maintaining the pool water and the pool surfaces. Typically, consistent, with those efforts, a pool owner will employ an automated pool cleaning vehicle or PCV.
As shown in FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART), the PCV of the prior art includes a housing 12, having a central opening defining an interior portion. Attached to the housing is a chassis having a first set of wheels 14 and a second set of wheels 16. The wheels define rollers having brushes for stirring up and encouraging dirt and debris to enter intakes in the housing 12. At least one pair of the wheels (rollers) defines drive wheels for moving the PCV around the surface of the pool.
As shown in FIG. 1, the bottom 18 of the housing 12 is flat and straight. Also as shown in FIG. 1, the PCV is attempting to mount steps in a pool. As shown, the angle of the steps and the flat, straight bottom of the PCV cause the PCV to get hung up on the steps. This may lead to the steps or at least portions of the steps not being thoroughly cleaned or even cleaned at all.
In other prior art embodiments, there have been PCV having a curved bottom. However, the curvature must be enough to overcome even steep steps or it is of no use. Additionally, the curvature may causes shrinkage of the interior space of the housing. Interior space is needed to provide room for a filter bag and dirt and debris collected therein. If the space is too small, the filter bag will need to be change quite frequently in order to properly do its job. Alternatively, the curvature could cause the housing to become excessively large.
Applicants have developed a PCV, which overcomes the earlier described deficiencies while providing a PCV, which fits within the conventional size parameters of modern PCV's.